A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance even Time
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: Umibozu kembali ke Planet Kouan dan menemukan sesuatu yang "mungkin" bisa menyatukan lagi keluarganya. Timeskip 10 tahun pasca perang melawan Utsuro. Dominan pair is OkiKagu, slight KamuSoyo and other pairing as supporting act. Mind to RnR.
1. Twin or Not, Siblings Always Connected

**LESSON I: TWIN OR NOT, SIBLINGS ARE ALWAYS CONNECTED**

 _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece_.

10 tahun pasca perang melawan Utsuro, Umibozu kembali kerumahnya di planet Rakuyo untuk beristirahat setelah petualangannya diplanet terdekat dan menemukan sebuah sebuah perhiasan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Benda berbentuk pendant berwarna _teal_ itu ditemukan di bawah ranjang dimana dulu istrinya yang sakit berbaring menantinya pulang kerumah. Kertas yang hampir rusak termakan waktu nampak menemani pendant tersebut, Umibozu pun segera membaca apa yang ada pada secarik kertas tersebut.

 ** _"Untuk keluarga tercintaku, Kanko, Kamui, Kagura. Ini adalah pendant paling berharga yang pernah ibu punya. Walau bukan perhiasan yang diberikan oleh ayah kalian, namun perhiasan ini adalah perhiasan yang ibu dapat dari planet asal Ibu, Kouan. Saat ibu sudah tiada, maukah kalian mengembalikan benda ini kembali ke Kouan? Karena ibu merasa jika ibu telah lama meninggalkan Kouan dan tidak sempat untuk mengembalikannya. Ibu selalu mencintai kalian."_**

Tetes air mata membasahi pipi Umibozu, tak menyangka jika dia tetap tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhir istrinya yang telah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dari dulu jika kau menyimpan ini dasar istri galak", gumam Umibozu dengan suara pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kouan kapanpun kau menyuruhku."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Umibozu langsung bergegas ke terminal antar planet untuk bergegas menuju Kouan. Semua lelah yang dirasakannya hilang sejak menemukan pendant itu. Badannya terasa ringan seperti semua bebannya telah terlepas, jantungnya berdebar seperti dirinya merasakan jatuh cinta saat melihat Kouka pertama kali diplanet itu.

Ya, dia memang merindukan planet dimana dia menemukan cinta abadinya tersebut.

Sesampainya di Kouan, para Orochi penjaga planet itu kembali menyambut datangnya sang penjaga penguasa Kouan seakan-akan memberinya sambutan selamat datang. Umibozu bergegas menuju hutan dimana dia menemukan Kouka seraya mengajaknya untuk pergi dari Kouan dan mati bersamanya ( _baca:melamar_ ).

Dikuburnya pendant tersebut lalu sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi, tanah tersebut langsung ditumbuhi sebuah pohon besar dan mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Umibozu yang terkejut, langsung membelalakan matanya seakan tak percaya apa yang terjadi didepan matanya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… U-u-usoooooo…"

 **[Edo seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut]**

Brakkk… Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras diiringi suara langkah berlari anak kecil yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Semua anggota keluarga Okita memang selalu berisik apalagi dirumah.

"Mamiii, mamiii… Ada surat dari Kakek! Sepertinya kakek akan datang ke Bumi. Ehehe…"

"Sou-kun, jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti jatuh sayang…" Kagura yang terkejut langsung menanggalkan apron yang dikenakannya dan segera menghampiri anaknya tersebut.

"Kalau kakek datang apa paman Kamui juga datang mami? Paman selalu memberiku oleh-oleh yang bagus dari luar angkasa."

Kagura menghela nafasnya, tak menyangka kalau baka aniki-nya tersebut sangat dirindukan anaknya. Kemudian dia membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaan polos anaknya tersebut, suara yang sangat dikenal mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke meja makan.

"Pamanmu itu sibuk Souichiro, jangan terlalu merepotkan dia. Setidaknya dia masih bisa datang saat ulang tahunmu kan?" ujar sosok yang memiliki surai coklat pasir itu duduk sambil menyesap kopi-hitam-pahit-buatan-istri-tidak-kompeten-nya.

"Eeeh, tapi kan paman bilang kalau dia akan sering kesini papi, kata paman kalau paman tidak kesini papi dan mami tidak ada teman bermain."

Sougo memalingkan wajahnya, "tch, doktrin macam apa yang ditanamnya dikepala anakku, dasar penjahat gadungan." gumamnya pelan.

Kagura yang mendengarkan kata-kata sumpah serapah suaminya itu pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu mengelus kepala anaknya pelan.

"Sou-kun, sepertinya paman akan datang. Karena kakek juga mengajaknya. Sepertinya Sou-kun dan Papi akan dapat teman untuk bermain tak lama lagi." Kagura langsung tersenyum licik kearah Sougo.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Souichiro langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Kagura.

"Oi chi-… ehm… mami, apa maksudmu kalau orang itu akan datang. Bukankan aku hanya mengijinkannya menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini saat Souichiro ulang tahun? Aku tidak ingin rumah ini berhamburan darah dimana-mana mami." balas Sougo dengan tatapan sinis dan suara datar tanpa ekspresi.

Merasa obrolan akan semakin alot, Kagura segera menyuruh Souichiro kekamarnya dengan dalih untuk mengerjakan PR yang diberikan bibi Otae dan bibi Kyubei.

"Oi _baka-chihuahua_ , Papi (Umibozu) ingin bertemu kita sekeluarga karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dia mengajak Kamui karena dia bilang ada hubungannya dengan Mami (Kouka), lagipula dia mengajak bertemu di Yorozuya Gin-chan, bukan dirumah. Jangan salah sangka dulu ya, aku juga terpaksa harus bertemu lagi dengan baka-aniki itu, bukan karena aku merindukannya. Hmph."

"China, kalau itu berangkutan dengan masalah keluargamu dulu. Untuk apa aku harus ikut? Aku juga tidak akan mengijinkan Souichiro terlibat dengan masa lalumu yang suram itu. Bukankah kita sepakat untuk menjaga dia dari sifat dan masa lalu kelam kita, hah?"

"Temee, jangan ngomong seenaknya _do-S yaro_! Kayak cuma aku aja yang ngasih contoh buruk ke anak! Kau juga perhatikan cara bicaramu!"

Kagura yang emosi langsung melemparkan semua barang yang ada didekatnya kearah suami tercinta, ya sangat dicintainya itu.

"Oi, oi aku hanya ngomong fakta. Lagipula itu benar kan? Kau ingin Souichiro hancur karena masa lalu kita hah?" jawabnya sambil menghindari lemparan sang istri layaknya seorang pro.

Kagura yang mulai kehabisan benda untuk dilempar kemudian menenangkan dirinya dan menyodorkan kertas surat kearah Sougo.

"Tch, kau baca dulu surat ini! Papi bahkan Kamui sudah kuberitahu untuk tidak membicarakan yang tidak-tidak, _boge_. Pasti Papi punya alasan kenapa kau dan Sou-kun harus ikut."

Sougo membaca surat tersebut dan memahami apa maksud dari apa yang dijelaskan istrinya tadi. Intinya Umibozu ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mami Kouka, ibu Kagura. Karena tahu mereka berdua tidak ingin Souichiro mengetahui sisi gelap dari masa lalu mereka dan Sougo yang melarang Kamui terlalu sering berkunjung kerumah mereka, jadi dia mengajukan bertemu di Yorozuya Gin-chan tiga hari lagi.

Tapi kenapa harus dirumah Danna? pikir Sougo, toh kalaupun Umibozu meminta untuk berkunjung kerumah mereka juga tidak masalah. Sougo tetap mengijinkannya, toh dia tetap Ayah mertuanya, walaupun dia tetap tidak ikhlas kalau si Penjahat Gadungan itu kesini. Sougo menghela nafas dan menutup surat tersebut.

"Terserah, pokoknya kalau terjadi hal yang semakin rumit, aku ingin kau segera membawa Souichiro dan anak Danna keluar. Mengerti?"

"Iya aku tau _baka-sadist_ … Nih, jangan lupa _bento_ -mu. Sudah jam berapa ini? Sana pergi cari duit. Aku malas kalau sampai Mayora kesini lagi dan memohon agar aku bisa membimbingmu kejalan yang benar entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Jangan sampai aku dengar kalau gajimu dipotong karena malas-malasan, tahun depan Sou-kun sekolah, _boge_. Kau harus dapat banyak uang!"

Sougo dengan ekspresi datar, tersenyum licik kemudian berdiri dan mengambil jaket hitam Shinsengumi-nya. Lalu segera mendekap Kagura yang ingin kembali menuju dapur dari belakang, menyingkap leher dibalik rambut panjang istrinya dan memberikan ciuman tepat ditengkuk wanitanya itu.

"Biar aku begini, aku bekerja karena mencintaimu loh, China"

" _Ba-bakaa_ … A-a-apa yang kau lakukan… Konoyaro!" wajah Kagura pun memanas dan berlagak meronta ingin dilepaskan, ya berlagak, karena dia sebenernya pengan di-gini-in cuma dia ga kuat menahan malu karena sifat ga mau mengalah dan _tsundere_ -nya.

"Hanya mengingatkan kalau aku juga bisa meng-ekspresikan rasa cintaku kepada istri…" jawabnya santai sembari melepas dekapannya tanpa ekspresi, " _Ittekimasu_ , mami…" sambungnya saat membuka pintu untuk beranjak pergi.

Masih membeku dengan perlakuan sang suami, Kagura hanya bisa tersenyum saat suaminya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu masuk rumahnya itu. Dia sadar, aah akhirnya dia membuat sebuah keluarga kecil diplanet yang hangat ini dan teringat apa kata ibunya.

 ** _"Tak peduli biar orang itu bodoh atau idiot, asal selalu bersamamu saat kau susah dan senang itu sudah cukup…"_**

" _Itterasai_ , papi…"

 **[Suatu tempat disebuah kapal luar** **angkasa]**

"Dan-cho, aku menerima sebuah pesan ter-enkripsi untuk anda dari Umibozu…" Kata seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar bertampang ossan dengan suara beratnya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan sebuah perangkat suara ber-headset kearah orang yang disebutnya Dan-cho tersebut.

"Hmm, tumben sekali si _Hage_ itu memberiku pesan. Apa katanya Abuto? Kalau tidak penting buang saja."

" _Yare-yare_ … Kalau aku tahu isinya aku tidak akan menyerahkan ke anda Dan-cho, katanya pesan ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jari anda."

"Menyusahkan sekali, baiklah akan kuterima. Kau tunggu dulu disini selama aku mendengarkan pesan ini." seraya memasang kedua headset tersebut ketelinganya untuk mendengarkan pesan tersebut.

"Hai-haik"

Pria yang lebih muda tersebut kemudian membuka perangkat suara tersebut dan mendengarkan secara seksama. Setelah selesai, pria bernama Kamui yang dulu pernah menjabat sebagai Kapten Divisi 7 Harusame tersebut kemudian menatap wakilnya dengan senyuman.

"Abuto, arahkan kapal ini ke Bumi sekarang juga."

"Eh? Bukannya jadwal anda laporan ke _tuan_ _putri_ itu masih 2 minggu lagi Dan-cho?"

"Ini bukan urusan ke Kastil Edo, Abuto. Hanya menyelesaikan urusanku sebagai seorang anak dan seorang kakak."

Abuto yang mendengar hal tersebut terkejut, dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ke atasannya.

"A-ano Dan-cho, kau tidak berencana untuk memulai kembali pertarungan di Rakuyo kan?"

Duaaarrrrrr… meja briefing yang ada didepan Kamui langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aaaah tanganku terpeleset… Ya nggak lah. Tenang saja." Jawabnya masih dengan senyuman setelah menghancurkan meja tadi, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu… ooooi _temeeraaaaa_! Tujuan selanjutnya, Bumi!" teriaknya meng-instruksikan anak buahnya yang lain.

Semua anggota kapal luar angkasa pun bersorak, karena jika mereka ke Bumi artinya itu adalah hari libur buat mereka. Melihat ekspresi anak buahnya tersebut, Kamui berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"Bumi, ya… Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesana… Kuharap dulu aku bisa kesana bersama _okaa-san_ " Gumamnya sembari memutar kembali beberapa memori tentang ibunya.

 **\--LESSON** **I END--**

 **To** **be** **Continue**...

 **Author Note:**

Yo, minna-san…

Justaway-Madao is here…

Yorosku Onegaisimasu…

Masih baru dalam pembuatan karya di … So, ini adalah karya pertama saya di FF dan juga di fandom Gintama. Semoga karya saya bisa diterima para Senpai semua yang ada di fandom ini. Tentunya dari segi penulisan, alur cerita masih banyak yang kurang. Harap dimaklumi yah…

Saya juga memohon untuk dapat memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun buat karya saya kedepan. Dan untuk karya ini, tentu masih ada kelanjutannya. Target saya sekitar 4-5 chapter. Next chap. bakal ada Beberapa pairing yang masuk lagi sebagai pendukung cerita. _(Tentunya saya akan kerjain kalo saya tetap jadi MADAO beberapa bulan ini.)_

Untuk OC, saya tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain untuk anak pasangan Okikagu selain Souichiro, karena emang ni nama familiar banget ditelinga, karena Gintoki tentunya. Toh bahkan ada fanart-nya pula hahaha. Well, bagi ada yang punya saran untuk anaknya si Danna, just tell me okay… Saya akan update secepat mungkin untuk next chapt _. (Yah kalo ga ada yang pengen baca nih FF samvah, saya baca sendiri gapapa kok :D)_

 _Adios! Saraba-da! (hahahaha)_


	2. Don't Talk When You Still Drunk

**LESSON II: DON'T TALK TO YOUR SON WHEN YOU STILL DRUNK**

 _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece._

 **[Snack Otose, 1 Hari Sebelum Pertemuan]**

 **08.30 P.M.**

Sebuah kedai dimana para pekerja kelas menengah-kebawah _Kabuki-cho_ melepas lelah, mulai ramai terisi oleh pelanggan setianya. Tak luput dari penglihatan kalau seorang lelaki sedang duduk di _bar-stand_ tertunduk lesu, bukan, lebih tepatnya mabuk. Sang empunya kedai, Otose hanya bisa mendengus lelah.

"Oi, _Tennen-pama_. Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu? Pelangganku yang lain tidak akan bisa duduk kalau kau mabuk disana! Cepat bayar tagihan minummu dan pulang sana, bersihkan rumahmu atau ngapain sana sebelum kau mendapat ribuan komplain dari istrimu."

Orang yang ditegur hanya melirik tanpa ada semangat hidup dalam tatapannya, wajah merahnya (karena mabuk tentunya) nampak dibasahi air mata buaya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk memelas.

"Urusai Baba! Gak tau apa kalo eike lagi galau… Seminggu loh, sudah semingguuuu aku belum bertemu Hikari-chan! Gimana ini… pas nanti dia pulang dia gak ingat siapa aku, gimanaaa?", rengeknya dihadapan Otose.

"Tch, masyarakat hanya akan mengingatmu dalam hitungan menit, Gintoki! Meski kau yang menyelamatkan Bumi, aku yakin orang-orang pasti sudah melupakanmu…"

"Haaah? _Nandato_! Oi-oi _kuso-Baba_.. Aku ini satu-satunya pemeran utama Shonen Jump paling HOT sejak debut pertama hingga manga Gintama tamat, mana mungkin lah aku dilupain sama para fans-ku."

"Ya ya ya, mungkin kau ga dilupain, hanya tidak dibutuhkan… Apa-apaan karakter utama kerjanya serabutan, penghasilan malah lebih besar istri dibanding suami. Bahkan uang kontrakkan dari uang istrimu kau gelapkan untuk selingkuh di _Pachinko_. Kalau kau masih menganggap dirimu karakter utama setidaknya buat dirimu lebih berguna dibanding Hasegawa-san", balas Otose mematikan rokok yang dihisapnya.

 _((Eh? Aku salah apa??? ~ Hasegawa Taizo a.k.a. Madao))_

"Shut-Up-You _Orochimaru_ (1)!!!" jawab Gintoki berapi-api sambil menunjuk ke wajah 'emak'-nya itu.

Melihat tingkah Gintoki yang seperti itu, seorang _Ikkemen-megane_ langsung menghalanginya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Shimura Shinpachi, setelah menikah dengan wanita bernama Kirara, mereka bekerja di Snack Otose karena Shinpachi dengan jurus pamungkas warisan ayahnya mampu menjadi seorang koki yang hebat _(lu pikir dia 'Yukihira Souma' apa, haha)_ dan istrinya menjadi waitress menemani Tama.

"Ma.. ma… Tenanglah Gin-san, tidak mungkin lah seorang anak melupakan ayahnya setelah seminggu tak ketemu. Kau hanya mabuk dan terlalu melebih-lebihkannya."

" _Damare_ … _megane_ … A~ah aku lelah, mau pulang aja ah, supaya besok cepat datang dan aku bertemu dengan putri tercintaku~ La la la laaa~"

Belum sampai langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar, belum sempat Shinpachi dan Otose meneriakkan tagihan bon-nya, tiba-tiba seorang pengunjung membuka pintu dari luar.

 _Sreeek_ …

"Yo… Mau kabur setelah minum sake dan tak bayar? Aku bisa menangkapmu karena melanggar ketertiban umum dan meresahkan warga sipil, _Danna_ …", tegur sosok berseragam Shinsengumi itu.

"Tch, mau apa kau kesini _zeikin-dorobou_? Moodku sedang buruk hari ini…"

"Seburuk-buruknya moodmu, jika kau melukaiku kau akan dibunuh Kagura, _Danna_. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi dan mengobrol bersama 'mertua' keduaku emang tak boleh?"

"Tch aku mau tidur, _boge_ …"

"Oi, _megane_. Buatkan 3 gelas besar _Parfait_ _Strawberry_ , dan bawakan 1 botol _Dom-Peri_. Otose-san, malam ini semua tagihan orang ini aku yang bayar."

Gintoki yang mendengar ucapan Sougo tersebut langsung kembali ke _bar-stand_ dan menyiapkan dua kursi, untuk dirinya dan mempersilahkan Sougo duduk dikursi yang lain layaknya seorang anak buah melayani bosnya. Karyawan dan pemilik Snack Otose itu saling menatap kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang seakan ' _ah_ _sudahlah_ '.

Beberapa menit berlalu, terdengar suara canda tawa para pelanggan yang memenuhi meja di Snack Otose, tak terkecuali dua makhluk dipojokan _bar-stand_. Satu makhluk sedang menikmati _sake_ -nya dengan tenang, sedangkan yang lain berusaha menghabiskan _Parfait_ _Strawberry_ gelas keduanya dengan riang seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan _Kusogaki_?", tanya lelaki berambut perak seperti tak tahu terima kasih.

"Tak ada yang begitu penting, oh ya sebelum aku masuk kesini kudengar kau menunggu Hikari, memangnya kemana dia?"

"Ah itu, dia sedang pergi ke planet _Waihaa_ bersama Ibu-nya, kan lagi liburan sekolah…"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut, _Danna_?"

"Mutsu menawarkan kerjaan untukku, menemaninya bernegosiasi di _Kabuki-cho_ karena si kampret Tatsuma itu sedang sakit. Hmm, kau baik sekali mentraktir orang hanya untuk bertanya apa yang dilakukan orang itu, Sofa-kun." Gintoki bertanya sambil tersenyum licik kepada Sougo.

"Sougo-desu, _Danna_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sudah menerima surat dari Ayah Kagura?"

"Iya, ada kok. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan agar kau tak lupa kalau kami kan kerumahmu besok".

Gintoki hanya tercengang dan tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sougo, ya dia tau kalau besok keluarga Kagura akan berkumpul dirumahnya, lah terus kenapa? Setelah itu tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi, Gintoki kembali fokus dengan _Parfait_ -nya… Setelah mendengus pelan Sougo akhirnya kembali angkat bicara.

"Ne, _Danna_ … Kau sudah menganggap Kagura seperti anakmu kan? Apa yang kulakukan padanya selama ini sebagai suami sudah benar? Apa dia bahagia memiliki suami sepertiku?"

Layaknya sambaran petir yang membuat kaget semua orang, Otose tersedak asap rokok yang dihisapnya, Gintoki tersedak Parfait yang dimakannya, Shinpachi menjatuhkan piring yang baru saja dicucinya.

Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis curhat tentang perasaannya? Mustahil hal ini terjadi., mungkin sama langkanya dengan meteor yang menghantam bumi jutaan tahun yang lalu dan memusnahkan Dinosaurus.

"A-anooo, Kau tidak enak badan Souichiro-kun???", tanya Gintoki sambil mengelap mulutnya masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Souichiro sehat saja Danna, dan dia baik-baik saja dengan Kagura dirumah sekarang."

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, mengapa bukan saat kau melamar Kagura 5 tahun yang lalu kampret…"

"Jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya lebih baik tidak usah _Danna_ , aku cukup membayar segelas dari sebotol _Dom-Peri_ yang ku minum ini kalau begitu.", Sougo membalas gertakan Gintoki dengan sempurna.

Gintoki lupa kalau makhluk ini penguasa mutlak Planet Do-S sekarang, ibarat _Last_ _J*di_ yang menggantikan dirinya sebagai _J*di_ sebelumnya di Planet Sadis.(2)

"Tch, kau itu orang paling tidak layak untuk menyandang gelar sebagai suami Kagura, sadis, anti-sosial, tidak ekspresif dan tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaan sendiri."

Mendengar itu Sougo hanya membatin, " _Yappari_ …"

"Tapi…" Gintoki menambahkan sehingga membuat Sougo yang tertunduk menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau memiliki masa lalu yang kelam sama seperti dirinya, sama-sama kehilangan sosok ibu, sama-sama memiliki Kakak yang aneh. Masih banyak yang sama dari kalian, tapi yang ingin ku katakan adalah bahwa kalian itu saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Itu sudah cukup untuk berlayar dalam samudra hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga, kau hanya perlu mengarahkan hidup keluargamu ke arah yang benar, mengerti?"

Sougo tak bersuara, ini yang ingin didengarnya. Entah mengapa hatinya jadi ringan setelah mendengar sabda _Tenpa-sama_ tersebut.

"Oi oi, lagi pula ada apa denganmu Sofa-kun? Tiba-tiba sendu gitu, habis diusir Kagura dari rumah? Kagura ngajukan gugatan cerai? Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa Danna, Kagura bahkan menikmati ' _SM Play_ ' kami setiap malam jadi tak mungkin dia tahan berpisah denganku walau semalam. Otose-san, ini bayaran untuk tagihan kami malam ini. Aku harus pulang, sudah hampir waktunya untuk 'olahraga sebelum tidur' agar badanku tetap fit besok. Sampai jumpa, _Danna_."

Sougo berdiri dan mengangkat pedangnya, membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar. Gintoki menatap punggung orang itu menghilang dibalik pintu, perlahan pandangannya memudar dan membuat kepalanya terbaring dihadapan gelas _Parfait_ -nya.

Shinpachi yang melihat Gintoki tak sadarkan diri, langsung melepas apron kokinya dan berjalan menuju makhluk tersebut, "A~ah dia mabuk lagi malam ini, Otose-san aku izin untuk mengantarnya keatas dulu. Aku akan kembali setelahnya… Yah untung ada Okita-san, jadi tagihanmu sudah lunas, bersyukurlah _Kuso-Tenpa_!."

"Lebih baik kau buang saja dia ke tempat sampah Shinpachi, cepatlah kembali… kedai akan semakin ramai."

" _Hai-haik_ …" Jawab Shinpaci dengan nada santun-nya.

Okita Sougo yang sedang berjalan pulang nampak memandang keatas langit _Kabuki_ - _cho_. Entah apa yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak setelah menerima surat Umibozu itu, rasanya seperti dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan merasakan amarah yang luar biasa menimpa dirinya. Namun berkat Gintoki, hatinya terasa sedikit lebih ringan.

"Kuharap besok baik-baik saja…" gumamnya sesaat memandang pagar dengan tulisan 'Okita' didepannya.

 **[Kediaman** **Okita]**

 **10.00 P.M**.

" _Tadaimaa_ …"

" _Okaeri_ , sadist… Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Lembur hah?", tanya Kagura tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Drama televisi didepannya. Menonton Drama malam hari memang kebiasaan dari ibu satu ini, duduk disofa keluarga dengan baju piyama ber-gambar kelinci dan menghisap _sukonbu_ sudah seperti atribut resmi dinas malamnya.

"Tidak, aku habis dari Kedai Otose-san. Bertanya tentang petunjuk kasus kepada _Danna_ , siapa tau dia tahu sesuatu." Jawabnya sambil melepas baju seragamnya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

"Tch, dasar polisi tak berguna. Masa kasus polisi harus minta bantuan Gin- _chan_? Shinsengumi harus bubar aja kalo gitu…"

"Oi oi china, kalau Shinsengumi bubar kita makan apa? Kalau saja aku punya istri gak rakus, pasti bakal cukup untuk makan sampai 5 bulan dengan budget 1 bulan saat ini…"

Mendengar itu, Kagura langsung naik darah. Karena Souichiro sudah tidur dan kamarnya memang dibuat kedap suara dari luar(3), dia tak menahan diri untuk berteriak sepuas hatinya kearah suaminya yang dirindukannya itu.

" _Temeeee_ , apa kau bilang _Kuso-Gaki_?!!! Kau ingin menikah la-"

Saat Kagura membalikkan badannya dan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia terkejut ketika lelaki bersurai warna pasir itu langsung memeluknya dan menyandarkan keningnya dipundak Kagura.

"A-a-a-apaa yang kau lakukan _Kuso-Gaki_????" nada emosinya langsung berubah menjadi nada malu-malu kucing andalan-nya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar sayang…

((2 menit berlalu))

… Kagura, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi." Gumam Sougo masih tak mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Kagura.

Kagura tahu, jika suaminya sudah sampai memanggil kata ' _sayang_ ' bahkan sambil memanggil namanya, itu berarti adalah Okita Sougo yang rapuh yang berada jauh didalam diri suaminya dan disembunyikan lewat sifat kasar dan sadisnya diluar. Sougo hanya akan seperti itu kepada Mitsuba dan terkadang kepada Kagura.

Kagura mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu dengan membalas pelukannya, " _Baka_ , kau tidak akan sendiri lagi, aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, begitu juga Souichiro.",

Kagura menjauhkan kepala suaminya dengan lembut dan tersenyum singkat sebelum rautnya berubah menjadi rengutan ibu rumah tangga lagi, "Setidaknya mandi dulu sebelum memeluk istrimu _konoyaro_!"

"Nah, sekarang kau juga sudah bau keringatku… Mau tidur dengan aroma itu? Setidaknya ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mandi bergantian, kau dan aku pasti lelah untuk menyiapkan air mandi dua kali kan?" Jelas Sougo dengan cengiran kemenangan buatnya.

"Bilang aja kau pengen mandi bareng Ratu distrik _Kabuki-cho_ ini kan… Cih, mau gimana lagi, ingat ya aku melakukan ini bukan karena kau yang meminta _kuso gaki_ , aku hanya terpaksa mandi karena sudah bercampur keringat baumu itu, hmmph." Tsundere mode: ON.

" _Maam yes maam_ ", Sougo yang sudah diberi lampu hijau seperti itu, tanpa basa basi langsung menggendong sang Permaisuri dengan gendongan ala pengantin menuju kamar mandi mereka dan yup, aktifitas sebelum tidur merekapun berjalan lancar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

 **-LESSON II** **END-**

 **To be Continue**

 **Author** **Note:**

Yosh, _minna_ … chapter kedua dari 'arc' buatan saya ini udah keluar. Perlu ngetik dari jam 2-4 subuh selama beberapa hari untuk nyelesaikannnya. Jadi saya yakin banyak sekali kesalahan penulisan kata, kalimat dll.

Untuk nama anaknya Si _Tennen Pama_ adalah Hikari, ya yang artinya cahaya. Kenapa nggak? Bapaknya aja loh berkilauan LoL.

Berikut adalah penjelasan dari beberapa catatan kaki yang saya cantumkan sesuai nomor:

(1)Seiyuu Otose dianime juga mengisi suara untuk Karakter Orochimaru di anime Naruto-Boruto.

(2)Hanya parodiin dikit dari _Franchise_ _Star Wars_ (tentu tak ada maksud apa-apa hanya untuk kesenangan belaka)

(3)You know lah, Kagura sering berargumen hebat dengan Sougo, melempar barang yg ada disekitar, bahkan saat kegiatan malam mereka juga ribut. Jadi, Sougo sengaja membuat pintu Souichiro kedap suara dari luar. Agar anaknya tidak tercemar.

Hahaha

Mungkin hanya ini untuk chapter kali ini. Thanks for reviewing, **Naru Frau Rivaille-** san.

Next chapter bakal diusahakan secepatnya. Yah, kalo ada yang nunggu sih… Hahahaha thanks.

~Justaway-Madao


	3. No One Wanted to Waking Up from Dream

**LESSON III: NO ONE WANTED TO WAKING UP FROM BEAUTIFUL DREAM**

 _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece._

 **[Kediaman Okita, Hari Pertemuan Dengan Umibozu]**

 **05.30 A.M.**

Hari yang cerah dimusim gugur, mentari pagi sudah mulai menampakkan senyum cerianya dan menyinari muka Bumi. Angin pagi yang cukup membuat warga Edo tetap terbaring dalam selimutnya tak menghalangi seorang Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi untuk tetap melakukan latihan pagi dihalaman rumahnya. Hal biasa untuk seorang samurai yang memegang teguh _Bushido_ -nya.

" _Ohaiyo_ , papi…" seorang anak kecil menyapanya dengan senyum merona namun entah kenapa dia terkadang kesal dengan senyuman anaknya sendiri, terkadang senyuman itu mengingatkannya dengan senyuman _psyco_ kakak iparnya.

"Oh, _ohaiyo_ Souichiro. Sudah sikat gigi nak?" sosok ayah yang berbeda dari sifat _Do-S_ bawaannya, namun dia tetap disiplin terhadap anaknya.

"Um!" jawab anaknya sangat ceria, "Souichiro mau latihan bersama papi… Boleh ya…"

"Boleh, tapi apa _password_ -nya?"

" _Etto_ … Souichiro akan menjadi Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi melebihi paman Hijikata!"

Sougo tersenyum jahat melihat kata-kata anaknya " _Shine_ -Hijikata- _konoyaro_!" gumamnya sangat pelan sehingga Souichiro tidak mendengarnya.

"Hmm, kenapa Papi???" tanya penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Papi hanya merapalkan mantra supaya Souichiro bisa menjadi Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi yang paling hebat nantinya, ayo mulai latihannya…" ajak Sougo dengan senyuman penyemangat untuk anaknya.

"Um…"

Pagi yang cerah itu sangat sempurna untuk memulai hari antara seorang ayah samurai dan anaknya. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Souichiro yang kelelahan terduduk diteras rumah meminum susu yang dibuatkan ayahnya. Sedangkan Sougo duduk disampingnya meminum segelas besar minuman herbal penjaga stamina yang diraciknya sendiri. Terasa keheningan beberapa saat hingga Sougo bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Ne, Souichiro… Siapa saja orang yang kau sayangi?"

"Emm… _Etto_ … Papi, Mami, Kakek Botak, Paman Kamui, Paman Gin, Hikari nee-chan dan se~muanya"

"Oh, banyak yah…" jawab Sougo sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan anaknya, "Kalau Sou sayang Mami, mau banguin mami gak? Supaya mami bisa memasak sarapan untuk kita…"

Dengan semangat yang membara, Souichiro berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada ayahnya seraya berkata, "Siap laksanakan, _Tai-cho_!"

Setelah Souichiro pergi kekamar Kagura, dengan berlari tentunya… Sougo memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi itu, dalam batinnya berkata.

"Harinya tiba ya, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa."

 **[Kediaman** **Sakata, Kantor Yorozuya Gin-chan]**

 **09.00 A.M.**

 _Ding dong… Ding dong…_

Suara bel Yorozuya berbunyi diiringi suara cempreng yang sangat familiar, seperti suara seorang _seiyuu_ anime yang bernama _Kug*miya R*e._

"Gin- _chan_ … Tsukky… Kami datang… Aku bawakan Susu _Strawberry_ kesukaanmu loooh…", wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna langit senja itu berteriak mengabaikan sekitarnya.

Sougo hanya berdiri disampingnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan _Kabuki_ - _cho_ , biasanya dia langsung menegur istrinya karena berteriak seperti bocah labil, tapi…

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dalam perasaannya. Dia tahu _Kabuki_ - _cho_ adalah kota malam, namun sudah hampir jam 10 pagi tapi kenapa hanya ada sedikit orang yang lalu-lalang dijalanan itu pikirnya.

Masih tak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi, dia membalikkan badan dan memukul pelan kepala istrinya.

"Oi, mami… kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, gak malu sama Souichiro apa?"

Kagura yang ditegur langsung melihat kearah anaknya, dan mendapati kalau anaknya terheran-heran dengan sikap mami-nya itu. Kagura hanya tertawa malu kearah Sougo.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kediaman Sakata terbuka oleh seoarang gadis kecil.

" _Gomenne_ tante Kagura, paman Sougo. Kami sedang memasak didapur dan tidak mendengar kalau ada bel, sepertinya belnya juga sudah jele-" belum selesai Hikari berkata, sosok yang lebih kecil dibanding dirinya langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hikari _nee_ - _chan_ ~ lama tak jumpaaa…"

" _Ara-ara_ ternyata Sou- _kun_ disana ya, iya lama tak jumpa… Sou- _kun_ masih jadi anak yang baik dan tidak nakal kan?"

"Un!" Souichiro mengangguk bahagia.

"Are, Hikari- _chan_ … Gin- _chan_ mana?", tanya Kagura.

"Ah~ Ayah masih ditoilet, katanya perutnya masih mual sejak tadi malam. Kata ibu, ayah terlalu banyak minum semalam. Ah iya, ayo masuk dulu… Hari ini ibu dan Hikari memasakkan menu spesial untuk semuanya~"

"Benarkah nee- _chan_?"

"Benar dong Sou- _kun_ , nanti sarapannya mau sama nee- _chan_? Kita lomba memegang sumpit yang paling baik dan benar, gimana?", tawar Hikari kepada Souichiro yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Mau~, Souichiro mau!"

" _Hai_ - _haik_ , jadi Sou- _kun_ duduk manis dulu sama papi-maminya, dan tunggu nee- _chan_ buatkan makanannya ya..."

Setelah keluarga Okita berada diruang tamu, Gintoki keluar toilet sambil memegang perutnya yang masih mual. Setelah diomeli singkat oleh Kagura dan tentu oleh Tsukuyo, istrinya, Gintoki segera duduk berseberangan dengan Sougo disofa dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Oi, Sofa- _kun_ … Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan tidak enak hari ini, apa karena semalam aku terlalu banyak minum ya?"

Sougo yang duduk mengarah kedapur, melihat tiga wanita sedang memasak ( _termasuk istrinya disana_ ) merespon pertanyaan itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ooh, jadi kau juga merasakannya, _Danna_? Itulah mengapa semalam aku datang untuk menemuimu, siapa tau kau tahu sesuatu… Ternyata kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pertemuan ini…"

"Eh… Datang… menemui… Siapa?", Gintoki malah balik bertanya terheran-heran.

"Ck, kau bahkan tidak ingat kata-kata mutiaramu semalam… _Danna_ , level mabukmu itu sudah hampir sama dengan level mabuk istrimu, sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan mabukmu itu. Kira-kira apa berita yang akan dibawa _Si_ _Botak_ sebentar lagi, kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ini."

" _Ma_ … _ma_ … Paling dia hanya ingin pamer kalau rambutnya tumbuh sekitar 2-3 helai" balasnya sambil menikmati galian tambang dihidungnya.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat para wanita membawa hidangan sarapan ke-meja tamu, kedua kepala keluarga sepertinya juga saling sepakat untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang buruk lebih lanjut saat makanan sudah tersaji didepan mata. Suasana sarapan bersama itupun dimulai.

Gintoki sebagai yang tertua memimpin untuk doa diawal, setelahnya Hikari dan Souichiro makan bersama didepan televisi yang memutar program edukasi anak-anak. Kagura nampak _excited_ mendengarkan pengalaman liburan Tsukuyo ke Planet _Waihaa_ selama 2 minggu sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan dua kepala keluarga yang hanya menikmati makanannya dalam diam dan memutuskan tidak berbicara apa-apa.

Beberapa menit setelah prosesi sarapan dimulai, bel Yorozuya kembali berbunyi. Hikari yang mendengar suara bel langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membukakan pintu, namun Kagura mencegahnya.

"Ah, itu pasti Kakek Botak, biar tante yang membuka pintunya, Hikari-chan temani Sou-kun saja ya" pintanya.

Hikari pun mengangguk dan kembali menemani adik kecilnya itu. Sougo sepintas melihat wajah Kagura yang terlihat senang menuju pintu masuk, terpikir olehnya "ah ternyata dia lagi kangen sama Ayah", kemudian kembali fokus dengan makanan yang disantapnya.

"Kau telat Papi, kami semua sudah mulai sa..ra-",

((Deg-Deg))

… ucapan Kagura terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu, matanya tak bisa berhenti berkedip menandakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, lidahnya terasa berat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ucapan itu sudah diujung lidah, jiwanya terus berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

((Deg-Deg))

((Deg-Deg))

"Ma… Ma… MAMIII!!!!!!!!!", saat kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, matanya mulai mengalirkan air yang menghangatkan kedua pipinya, kakinya mati rasa seakan tak mampu untuk menopang badannya… _Brakkk_ , maka terjatuhlah kedua lututnya ke lantai.

((Deg-Deg))

Mendengar suara Kagura terjatuh, Sougo langsung mengambil _katana_ -nya, Gintoki dengan _bokuto_ -nya dan berlari kearah pintu masuk. Tsukuyo mengambil _kunai_ yang ada dilengan bajunya,

"Hikari, segera bawa Sou- _kun_ kekamarmu" perintahnya kemudian memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang dengan kunainya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sougo dan Gintoki saat melihat sosok yang ada di depan pintu masuk, itu adalah Kouka. Ibu kandung Kagura yang sudah meninggal sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, menguatkan fakta bahwa ini nyata, adalah sosok sang pemburu alien ternama di alam semesta ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini _Hage_? tanya Gintoki dengan tatapan kesal namun penasaran.

"Oi, _Hage_ - _ue_ , kau menikah lagi dengan wanita muda yang mirip dengan _Haha-ue_ lalu kesini untuk meminta restu kami, hah?", timpal Sougo tak kalah dengan Gintoki.

Kagura hanya terduduk terdiam, entah mengapa jantungnya aneh, baru saja dia merasakan denyutan tidak biasa. Masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, dia hanya terdiam dilantai. Umibozu yang melihat hal itu langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

((Deg-Deg))

"Y-yo Tenang dulu Gintoki- _kun_ , Nak Sougo, Kagura- _chan_ dan semuanya. Hahaha… sudah berapa lama ya kita tak jum-", sekejap makhluk botak itu langsung terjatuh dipukuli oleh _Do-S combi_.

Kouka yang melihat hal itu, langsung mencoba melerai mereka, " _A-ano_ , maafkan saya… Saya tidak mengenal siapa kalian… Tapi tolong jangan perlakukan suami saya seperti itu…" tanya Kouka dengan raut sangat khawatir.

((Deg-Deg)) _kembali jantung Kagura berdetak aneh seperti akan meledak._

"Eh…"

"Eh…"

"Eh…"

"Su-sudah kubilang, tenang dulu… Aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk menjelaskan ini, _baka-domo_ ", sahut Umibozu memperbaiki _wig_ -nya yang bergeser sehabis dikeroyok _massa_ barusan.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini dengan tenang didalam?"

Semua dikondisikan kembali seperti suasana sarapan sebelumnya, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kecuali dua tamu yang barusan tiba masih tak percaya dan bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kagura tidak berani menatap Kouka, entah mengapa terasa sakit. Tsukuyo yang melihat kondisi Kagura masih dalam shock, langsung duduk dan mencoba berbisik menenangkannya.

"Ehm.. Baiklah aku akan mulai cerita ini saat aku kembali ke _Rakuyo_ beberapa minggu yang lalu…", Umibozu mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku menemukan sebuah _pendant_ berwarna hijau gelap kebiruan ( _teal_ ) dan mendapati sebuat surat peninggalan dari Ibu Kagura, pesan dari surat itu adalah mengembalikan _pendant_ itu kembali ke _Kouan_ , tempat kelahiran Kouka."

Semua mata tertuju pada Umibozu yang menjelaskan situasi ini, mereka tak ada pilihan lain selain mendengarkan, terkecuali dua anak kecil yang tidak berada disana, Tsukuyo menyuruh Hikari untuk bermain bersama Souichiro dikamarnya untuk sementara sampai pembicaraan ini selesai.

"Saat kutanam _pendant_ tersebut, tumbuhlah sebuah pohon besar dan bercahaya sangat silau, kemudian keluarlah dia", sembari menunjuk Kouka yang tersenyum.

"Awalnya dia tidak mengenalku, namun darah _Yato_ -ku bereaksi saat seperti aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kouka. Kuberanikan diri untuk memeluknya dan saat dahi kami bersatu, aku merasakan semua kenanganku bersama Kouka diputar kembali dan saat aku melepaskan kepalaku, Kouka sudah mengingat kembali siapa aku, lebih tepatnya seperti dia hanya lupa ingatan."

" _Ha-aaaaaaaah_???", Sougo, Gintoki dan Tsukuyo ( _kecuali Kagura yang masih_ _tertunduk_ ) berteriak serempak masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan sang pemburu alien legendaris tersebut.

"Oi, _temee_ … Kau pikir kami akan percaya kisah _fiksi_ -mu itu?" sahut Gintoki

"Oi, _Hage_ - _ue_ , lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku… Apa kau punya bukti lebih kuat supaya aku tidak punya alasan untuk mencabut _Wig_ -mu yang berharga itu."

"Ooooi, menantu macam apa kau itu _Kuso_ _Gaki_!!!" tampik Umibozu yang kesal kepada Sougo. Namun dia merasa harus bersikap dewasa saat ini sehingga dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri terlebih dulu.

"Uhuk, lagi pula kan ini memang cerita _fiksi_ dari cerita _fiksi_ , apa salahnya…" ucapnya memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Pokoknya, biarkan Kouka menyentuh Kagura terlebih dahulu, dan kalian akan tahu sisanya."

Setelah berargumen singkat, dua makhluk _do_ - _S_ itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba hal tersebut. Sougo meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara kepada Kagura yang masuh tertunduk karena _shock_. Tsukuyo langsung beralih kesisi suaminya dan memberi ruang untuk _pasutri_ yang lebih muda dari mereka tersebut.

"Kagura, _hoi_ Kagura… Sayang, bertahanlah… Dengarkan aku…"

Suara Sougo yang memanggil Kagura dengan lembut mulai memanggil kembali jiwanya yang entah sudah terbang kemana. Sougo berlutut menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Kagura, kedua telapak tangan Sougo menyentuh pipi Kagura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sayang, lihat aku… Kau tak perlu takut, lihat… itu _Haha-ue_ , lantas apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah kita harusnya bahagia karena dia berada disini?"

Mendengar kata-kata suaminya itu, manik biru langit Kagura yang awalnya menatap kosong langsung berkedip dan terpaku kepada wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu, wajah yang selalu membuat hatinya hangat, wajah orang yang membuatkannya sebuah keluarga baru di Bumi, wajah Suami Sadis-nya.

Hanya karena itu, pelupuk matanya tak tahan untuk menahan air mata yang sudah ditampungnya sejak melihat Kouka di pintu masuk Yorozuya. Raungan isak tangis wanita _Yato_ itu langsung meledak memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sougo mendekapnya, memeluknya layaknya seorang suami menenangkan istri yang sedang bersedih.

Semua tersenyum melihat adegan romantis itu, sebuah kejadian langka yang bisa dilihat dari salah satu keluarga tak normal di _Kabuki_ - _cho_ tersebut.

Setelah Kagura mulai tenang dan berani untuk melakukan hal yang ditawarkan Papi-nya, Kouka mendekatinya dan segera duduk dihadapannya. Kagura kembali menahan air matanya, tergegap mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Ma-mami… Apakah kau benar mami?" tanyanya pelan dihadapan Kouka.

Kouka yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum hangat dan menjawab, "Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi, sayang."

Kouka menggenggam kedua tangan Kagura, keduanya saling mempertemukan dahi mereka dan menutup mata. Sebuah cahaya memancar dari pertemuan kedua kepala para wanita _Yato_ tersebut.

Saat cahaya tersebut meredup, kembali terdengar suara tangisan yang lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya namun kali ini sebuah tangisan yang terdengar lega dan bahagia. Semua penonton di Yorozuya hanya terdiam untuk sementara.

Kagura segera memeluk Kouka yang berada didepannya, jatuh dalam pangkuan ibunya setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, ya lebih dari 20 tahun dia sudah kehilangan ibunya, bahkan Kagura sampai melupakan fakta bahwa dia sendiri sudah menjadi ibu dari seorang anak, saat ini dia hanyalah anak kecil dari Planet _Rakuyo_ yang bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya.

"Mami, aku merindukanmu… Sungguh, aku mengalami hidup yang berat saat kau pergi" ungkap Kagura tersedu-sedu dalam isak tangisnya.

Kouka yang sudah mendapatkan kembali potongan ingatannya dari Kagura pun menitikkan air mata, dibelainya rambut panjang anaknya itu, wajah Kouka yang memerah menahan tangisnya, menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Maafkan ibu, Kagura… Maafkan ibu yang sudah memberikan beban berat ini kepadamu", diangkatnya wajah anaknya tersebut, dan tangisannya pun ikut meledak.

Dipeluknya Kagura dengan erat seakan tak ingin dilepasnya lagi. Semua penonton yang awalnya terdiam, mulai terbawa suasana, Tsukuyo ikut menangis, mata Gin dan _Si Hage_ berkaca-kaca bagai menonton sebuah drama dengan _ending_ yang sangat _heartwarming_.

Sougo tertunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka reuni ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin terpancing hingga menangis didepan orang banyak, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai Pangeran Sadis jika itu terjadi, cukup didepan Kagura dia menangis, bukan didepan orang lain walaupun itu Ayah-Ibu mertuanya.

Hanya saja… Dia merasa bukan hanya karena harga diri seorang Pangeran Sadis saja penyebabnya, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak ini masih ada.

Dia rasa tidak baik menunjukkan perasaan ini pada _momen_ yang sangat ditunggu istrinya ini. Walaupun dia seorang sadis, dia hanya suka untuk menjahili dan bukan tipe yang akan merusak kebahagiaan istrinya begitu saja. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati _momen_ ini dalam keheningan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah momen mengharukan tersebut, semua kembali ke-meja makan. Tsukuyo memanggil kedua anak kecil yang sedang bermain di lantai tiga(1) kontrakan Otose tersebut. Saat Souichiro melihat wajah ibunya yang memerah sehabis menangis, dia khawatir dan langsung bertanya.

"Mami, mami kenapa?" tanyanya bingung sambil menarik gaun _cheong-sam_ merah Kagura.

"Ah, mami tidak kenapa-kenapa sayang… Mami hanya bahagia setelah lama tidak bertemu kedua orang tua mami", jawab Kagura tersenyum lebar kepada anaknya, yah walaupun wajahnya masih merah akibat tangisannya tadi dan suaranya masih terdengar serak.

Souichiro yang keheranan dengan ekspresi ibunya itu segera menatap semua orang yang ada diruangan itu dengan telunjuk menempel didagunya. Pandangan terhenti saat memandang Kouka yang tersenyum dan kembali menarik baju ibunya.

"Mami, siapa orang itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kouka, "Kok wajahnya mirip sama mami?"

Kagura tersenyum, Kouka mendekat kearah Souichiro, dibelainya rambut warna pasir itu dan dijawabnya pertanyaan anak dengan marga Okita itu, "Halo pahlawan kecil. Namaku Kouka, aku adalah ibu dari mamimu… Salam kenal." Kouka tersenyum kembali.

Bukan mengerti Souichiro malah tambah bingung, lalu Sougo mulai angkat suara.

"Souichiro, dengan kata lain dia adalah nenekmu. Seperti nenek Otose dibawah, jadi mulai sekarang panggil dia _Obaa-sama_ mulai sekarang, mengerti?" Sougo memberikan penjelasan yang mudah dipahami bagai ahli karena sudah terbiasa dengan istri loading lambat-nya.

" _Hai-haik_ , yang dibawah itu palsu… Ini nenekmu yang asli Souichiro-kun, lebih cantik kan", tambah Gintoki sambil memakan _nabe_ buatan istrinya dan mendapatkan _kunai_ menancap dikepalanya beberapa saat kemudian.

" _Obaa-sama_? Seperti Otose- _baba_???

 _Whoaaaaaaaaa_ …" Wajahnya berkilauan tak menyangka dia memiliki nenek yang sangat cantik seperti ini, dia segera berlari dengan heboh kearah Hikari dan memamerkannya. Hikari melihat Souichiiro yang sesenang itu juga ikut bahagia.

Semua mata tertuju kepada Souichiro dan Hikari, kemudian Kagura angkat suara.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa mami? Ya, bisa berada disini lagi?"

Kouka meletakkan mangkok dan sumpit ditangannya, kemudian menjelaskan dengan seksama. Menutup matanya mencoba mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Pada awalnya aku juga tak ingat apa-apa, tentunya saat pertama kali bertemu Kankou, saat itu aku hanya dapat mengingat namaku, Kankou itu suamiku, aku punya dua anak tanpa mengetahui siapa nama mereka. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sudah lama tiada di dunia ini."

Semua kembali keheranan dengan penjelasan ini, bahkan para anak-anak pun ikut mendengarkan, bukan karena ingin tahu, tapi karena ikut terbawa suasana serius yang menyelimuti ruangan.

"Tapi, setelah aku melihat apa yang ada dikepala Kagura. Aku bahkan mengingat kalau Kankou pernah kuusir dari rumah. Aku ingat aku punya anak bernama Kagura tentu dengan semua kenangannya, dari kenangan itu aku melihat anakku yang satunya, kalau tidak salah namanya Kamui, dimana dia?" tanya Kouka kebingungan saat menyadari bahwa Kamui tidak ada.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi Kouka, tunggu saja dan lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan", timpal Umibozu memakan sarapan yang sudah kesiangan di meja makan.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau tidak salah kau yang disana itu So… Sougo yah? Suaminya Kagura?"

Sougo yang mendengar hal itu, meletakkan mangkok dan sumpitnya kemudian membungkukkan badannya, entah kenapa aura Kouka lebih berwibawa dari kakaknya Mitsuba, sehingga dia juga harus memperlakukan dengan hormat ibu mertuanya itu.

"Salam kenal, _Haha-ue._ Nama saya Sougo, Okita Sougo. Saya menikahi putri anda sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang seperti _haha-ue_ lihat, disana adalah anak kami Souichiro. Anda bisa percayakan anak dan cucu anda kepada saya." Jawabnya dengan wibawa seorang ayah dan samurai.

"Ah, iya Sougo-kun. Maaf ya jika anakku selalu merepotkanmu-"

"Mami tidak usah seperti itu, kan masih ga tau kalo dia orangnya gimana, dia itu sadis mami tak berperasaan, jadi dia pantas harus direpotkan."

"Kagura, tak boleh seperti itu dengan suamimu. Walau begitu dia yang menafkahimu dan anakmu."

Kagura yang ditegur Kouka seperti itu langsung diam dan meminta maaf, Sougo melihat sikap Kagura didepan ibunya tak ubah sikapnya didepan Mitsuba. Benar yang dikatakan _Danna_ , banyak kesamaan antara dirinya dan istrinya.

" _Ne, ne_ … _Kaa-san,_ biarkan saja mereka. Hubungan mereka itu memang susah dipahami jadi mereka memang seperti itu." Celetuk Gintoki.

"Ah, kalau tak salah anda adalah Gin- _chan_? Kemudian Tsukuyo istrinya? Ah, maaf merepotkan kalian. Terimakasih sudah merawat anak kami sampai dia dinikahi oleh Sougo- _kun_. Aku bahkan mungkin tak bisa membalas budi kalian.

Tsukuyo menjawab setelah mencubit pinggang suaminya, bermaksud agar tidak ngomong yang macam-macam.

"Ah, iya Kouka- _san_ sama-sama. Kau tidak perlu membalas budi, justru si bola keriting ini dulu lebih banyak memberi contoh buruk kepada Kagura, jadi kami bahkan merasa tidak pantas diucapkan terima kasih."

"Kau ngomong apa _honey_? Contoh buruk? Yang ngasih contoh buruk itu si Botak yang ada disana, kalau saja dia tidak menelantarkan anaknya itu baru contoh yang baik...

...Oi botak, apa yang kau renungkan hah? Lupa menyimpan majalah _ero_ -mu saat istrimu pergi dan sekarang kau kebingungan?"sahut Gintoki tak terima.

Kouka yang mendengarkan itu hanya tertawa, dan beralih ke Umibozu.

"Aku hanya berpikir, saat aku bertemu Kouka pertama kali. Entah mengapa darah _Yato_ -ku aktif, karena dua biji ot*ngku sudah tiada, maka aku bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi Kagura saat bertemu Kouka terlihat biasa saja, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh Kagura- _chan_?"

Hmm, Kagura mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu…

"Aku merasakan degup jantungku aneh papi, seperti tidak biasa. Terasa sakit, seakan ingin meledak, tapi setelah aku dengar suara orang itu ( _menunjuk ke Sougo_ ) aku merasa sedikit lega. Ketika mami sudah mengingatku semua rasa sakit itu hilang papi."

Sougo terlihat mengerutkan sebelah alisnya, seperti sudah melihat suatu pola. Insting polisinya mulai bekerja. Otaknya terus bekerja sedangkan telinganya terus mendengarkan percakapan itu.

" _Yahari_ , berarti tanpa alasan yang pasti. Darah _Yato_ kita akan aktif sa-"

Belum selesai Umibozu berkata, tiba-tiba suasana jadi mencekam. Ketiga lelaki itu merasakan aura membunuh sedang mendekat.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, masing-masing ditangan mereka sudah bersiap _katana_ , _parasol_ dan _bokuto_.

Para wanita hanya terdiam kebingungan dengan tingkah para lelaki sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Ah~ Paman Kamui, selamat data-" Sougo langsung melompat dan menarik anaknya yang berlari kearah pintu masuk untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

"Papiiii… Kenapa??? Aku hanya ingin menyambut paman Kamui..." ronta Souichiro masih dalam dekapan ayahnya.

Dua pasang mata saling menatap, cahaya merah darah dan biru _azure_ saling beradu dalam aura membunuh. Gintoki dan Umibozu langsung bersedia dibelakang Sougo.

"Sou, masuk kedalam dan lindungi semua yang ada didalam."

"Tapi, papi…"

"Dengar, hari ini kau seorang polisi nak. Jadi lakukan tugasmu, ini perintah dari kapten." Sahut Sougo masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok didepan pintu masuk Yorozuya itu.

"Hari ini, dia bukan paman Kamui, dia hanya monster yang menyamar dan ingin menculikmu, jadi lakukan perintah ayah, sekarang…"

"Umm.." Soichiro yang mendengar itu, langsung berlari kembali kedalam dan menceritakan ke ibunya.

Sougo, mengeluarkan katana-nya dan memasang kuda-kuda _ken-jutsu_. Lawannya yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum layaknya seorang iblis ingin mencabut nyawa.

Sougo membalas dengan senyum merekah, bukan senyum seorang ayah yang biasa ditampakkannya didepan Souichiro, namun senyum seorang _Hitokiri_ yang lama tak pernah keluar dari dirinya.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa… _Kakak Ipar_."

 **-LESSON III END-**

 **To be Continue**

 **Author Note:**

Sorry untuk chapter panjang dan ngebosenin ini. Emang susah ngebuat anti-klimaks, jadi terkesannya maksa. Hahaha maafkan saya atas kekurangan ini.

Saya udah berusaha nyingkat chapter ini. Yang awalnya sekitar 5000 word sehingga jadi 3500-an word. Saya juga ngilangin intro keluarga Sakata. Jadi to-the-point kalo istri si _tennen pama_ itu Tsukuyo.

Chapter ini sudah ga bisa di singkat lagi rasanya, karena bakal banyak _feel_ yang ilang.

Berikut adalah penjelasan dari catatan kaki yang cuma satu, sesudah Gintoki menikah dan Tsukuyo hamil. Gintoki meminta ijin Otose untuk merenovasi menjadi tingkat 3, tentunya setelah merampok uang Tatsuma. Tsukuyo juga meyakinkan Otose untuk membayar sewa lebih karena lantai tambahan itu. Hal ini dilakukan agar anaknya bisa tumbuh leluasa dikontrakan merangkap kantor buat suaminya tersebut.

Next chapter akan tertunda beberapa saat, saya sedang mengerjakan project OneShot Fanfict yang lain. Jadi tetap stay tuned dan support saya untuk menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik kedepan-nya.

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu_.

~ _Justaway-Madao_


	4. Surprise Isn't Always Surprising

**LESSON IV: NOT ALL SURPRISES FROM PARENTS WILL SURPRISE THEIR KIDS**

 _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece._

 **[Kastil Edo]**

 **1 Jam Sebelumnya…**

"Abuto, pastikan kau pegang ini ya. Aku percaya padamu." , ucap seorang lelaki berkepang satu kepada anak buahnya yang ada disampingnya.

" _Da-Dan-cho_ , bukankah ini-"

"Ya, tolong kau gunakan saat kondisi yang kritis kau paham? Tentunya setelah kau memastikan _Dai-Hime_ aman." tambah lelaki bernama Kamui itu.

"Baiklah _Dan-cho,_ apa aku perlu menemanimu saat kau kerumah _Samurai_ itu?"

"Tidak perlu, paling Adik dan Adik Ipar-ku itu hanya kangen setelah lama tidak berjumpa denganku, toh aku juga ingin bertemu Souichiro setelah sekian lama."

"Oi oi, kenapa nada bicaramu itu sangat menekan sekali pada kata 'Adik Ipar-ku', _Dan_ - _cho_?"

"Sudahlah Abuto, kau cukup pastikan _Hime_ tidak keluar istana, aku tidak ingin me-resiko-kan _kondisinya_ saat ini. Kalau dia ingin bertemu Kagura, akan kuajak Kagura kesini setelah itu, ok?"

Abuto sang wakil hanya mengangguk, saat dia melihat sang Kapten berjalan keluar istana dia kembali cemas.

Mulai dipikirnya mengapa sang Umibozu meneleponnya semalam untuk memberi perintah mengosongkan wilayah _Kabuki-cho_ dengan kuasa sang tuan puteri, mengapa Kapten-nya memberikan 'ini' kepadanya.

" _Yare-yare_ , sudah 10 tahun… Apa keluarga itu masih senang bikin onar disana-sini?" gumamnya pelan, tiba-tiba suara yang lembut menghampiri dari belakang.

"Ah~ Abuto-san, ada apa? Dimana Kamui?"

" _Hi-hime_?"

 **[Kabuki-cho** **, Yorozuya]**

 **Saat ini.**

 _Duaarrrrrrr_ …

Pintu masuk Yorozuya-pun meledak, sosok lelaki ber-rambut _Vermillion_ terkepang terpental jatuh ke jalanan _Kabuki-cho_ dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya.

"KA-KAMUI!!!", teriak Kagura saat melihat kakaknya terlempar oleh pukulan ayahnya. "Papi, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah pintu keluar namun ditahan oleh suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sadis! Lepaskan aku!"

"China, saat ini dia sedang berada dalam _mode_ _Yato_. Dengarkan ucapanku, kembalilah kedalam. Jaga anak-anak, _haha-ue_ dan istri _Danna_ , biar kami yang menenangkannya." Ucap Sougo dengan tenang membisikkan pelan agar istrinya juga bisa tenang.

" _U-uso_.."

"Ini nyata Kagura- _chan_ , dengarkan apa kata suamimu. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mati disini", timpal Umibozu menyiapkan kembali payungnya untuk menyerang.

Kagura yang mendengarkan itu mendecih tidak ikhlas, dia juga masih bisa bertarung, dia paling tidak suka dianggap lemah. Sougo yang melihat itu langsung tahu jalan pikiran sang istri,

"Hei, wanita yang lemah itu adalah seorang ibu yang bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan tangisan anaknya disaat kondisi seperti ini. Jika Souichiro sampai terluka, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya istri selemah itu."

Mendengar ucapan Sougo, Kagura langsung tersadar kalau anaknya sedang menangis dalam pangkuan ibunya.

"Tch, jaga omonganmu _baka-chihuahua_. Awas jika kalian sampai terluka parah, aku tidak ingat punya suami selemah itu."

Sougo hanya tersenyum dan menuju keluar dari rumah. Gintoki yang terlihat malas sedang mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking melontarkan pertanyaan _Sarkasme_ kearah dua orang tamunya yang masih waras.

"Oi oi, lihat rumahku… Kalian tidak puas bertamu kalau tidak merusak properti milik orang lain hah? Terutama kau _Hage_!"

"Te-tenang Gintoki- _kun_ , setelah ini selesai aku akan memperbaikinya dengan uangku." Jawab Umibozu panik, dia lupa kalau itu adalah rumah orang. Bukan rumah kosong di medan perang.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau mengganti biaya rumahku, plus biaya _parfait_ yang ku makan, biaya susu _strawberry_ -ku, dan modal untuk _Pachinko_ -ku malam ini" sahutnya sambil menghindari rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Kamui.

" _Na-nani_ …" Umibozu terkejut.

" _Danna_ , itu bisa kita rundingkan nanti… Kita harus segera menghentikan monster ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti ini, aku tidak masalah jika langsung membunuhnya. Tapi istriku pasti akan membunuhku juga nanti."

"Tadi aku sudah ceritakan, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas darah _Yato_ kami aktif saat kami dekat dengan Kouka, aku dan Kagura- _chan_ bisa melewatinya tapi orang ini tidak, aku sudah menduganya dari awal." Jawab Umibozu yang terpental kembali setelah baku hantam dengan anak pertamanya tersebut.

Oi _Hage-ue,_ harusnya kau ngomong lebih awal kenapa?" sahut Sougo kesal melihat mertuanya itu sembari mengibaskan pedangnya untuk menghindari serangan dari Kamui.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan kepada anakku emangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kejutan dari _Hongkong_? Ini mah bawa bencana namanya _uhkk_ -", celetuk Gintoki tak lama sebelum mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Kamui diperutnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Shinpachi- _kun_ untuk mengungsikan warga disekitar sini sebelumnya. Jadi kita tidak akan membawa bencana pada orang disekitar kita, jadi kita bisa mengamuk sepuasnya" ucapnya kembali seraya mengacungkan jempol.

Sougo yang mendengar itu, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa keluarga istrinya bodoh semua, kecuali ibunya.

"Tch, kalau saja aku diizinkan membunuh orang ini, pasti akan lebih cepat."

Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit pertarungan berdarah tersebut berlangsung, hasil yang didapatkan adalah rusaknya beberapa bangunan disekitar _Yorozuya_ dan terkaparnya empat lelaki tersebut tak berdaya berlumur cairan merah disekujur badan mereka.

Tak ada pergerakan hingga akhirnya Kamui perlahan bangkit masih dengan raut membunuhnya.

Sial… Pikir mereka bertiga, Kagura yang keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi langsung terkejut saat Kamui langsung berada didepannya namun hantamannya melambat saat melihat Kouka yang berada dibelakang Kagura.

Kagura tak menyiakan kesempatan ini dan melancarkan serangan balik dengan menghempaskan badan Kamui kembali ke jalanan _Kabuki-cho_.

"Hentikan itu _Baka-aniki_ , apa yang kau lakukan… Mami ada disini dan kau bertingkah seperti itu hah?"

Kamui yang masih tak sadarkan diri dari pengaruh darah _Yato_ -nya, berusaha bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

" _Are- apa yang kulakukan, kenapa aku begini, hentikan darah Yato-ku, aku sudah tak ingin membunuh siapapun lagi, hentikan…_ "

Sempat terdiam beberapa detik dari tempatnya dijatuhkan oleh Kagura tadi, dia kemudian berteriak…

" _Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ …"

Kagura dan Kouka terkejut. Ketiga lelaki yang terkapar dibelakangnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kamui. Samar-samar mereka lihat dibalik wajahnya yang bersimbah darah itu, ternyata senyum iblisnya belum hilang.

"Tch, efeknya belum hilang…" ucap Umibozu.

" _Danna_ , kau masih bisa berdiri? Cepat bawa Si Botak kedalam, diusianya yang sekarang walau dia juga seorang _Yato_ , aku yakin efek penyembuhannya pasti sudah melambat."

Umibozu terkejut, tak menyangka jika menantunya itu memperhatikan kondisinya.

"Kau yakin Sofa- _kun_?"

"Cepat _Danna_ , lagipula aku juga ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya."

Gintoki yang mendengar itu langsung memapah Umibozu yang sudah tak mampu berjalan kembali kedalam rumahnya. Belum sampai menginjakkan kaki di tangga, Kamui sudah bergerak untuk mengincar Umibozu, namun dengan segera dihalangi oleh Sougo.

 _Cranggg_ … Pedang bertemu _parasol_.

"Lawanmu adalah aku Kakak Ipar, jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu keorang lain. Hari ini kau adalah mangsaku", jawabnya tersenyum sadis dengan wajahnya yang juga dilumuri darah itu.

Sougo menyerang berkali-kali kearah Kamui hingga akhirnya mampu menancapkan pedangnya diperut bagian kanan Kamui.

Hal ini percuma karena Kamui yang dikuasai insting alami Klan _Yato_ ini tidak merasakan sakit, malah melancarkan tendangan dari arah kanan Sougo yang membuat Sougo kembali jatuh terpental keras menghancurkan dinding rumah sebelah dan membuatnya memuntahkan lebih banyak darah, meninggalkan pedangnya tertancap dibadan Kamui.

"SO-SOUGO!" Kagura panik, dan bergegas lari kearah suaminya.

Kamui melepaskan pedang yang menancap diperutnya dan segera melemparkannya ke arah Kagura yang berlari tanpa pengawasan.

Sougo langsung bangkit dan berusaha melompat kearah pedang itu dilemparkan, karena dampak benturan barusan keseimbangan Sougo goyah, sarung pedang yang dimaksudkan untuk menepis pedang itu malah membuat arah pedang itu berbelok kearah Kagura yang sudah ada disampingnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong dia langsung menghentikan pedang itu menyebabkan telapak tangannya robek sepanjang 3-4 cm diantara jempol dan telunjuknya.

 _Brakkk_ … Sougo jatuh tersungkur ketanah, Kagura yang semakin shock langsung membalikkan badan Sougo ke pangkuannya dan menangis memanggil-manggil nama suaminya yang tak sadar sesaat itu.

Sougo yang melihat itu membelai pipi sang istri dengan lemah dan tersenyum lega,

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa lengah seperti itu, Istri Bodoh, tenang saja aku tak akan mati cuma karena hal ini, jadi hentikan tangisanmu itu, aku tak ingin melihatnya." Ucapnya sembari mencoba bangkit dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan _baka_! Kau terluka parah, hentikan itu, biar aku yang akan menghajarnya, sadis!"

"Apa yang kau katakan _china_ _musume_ , suami macam apa yang akan membiarkan istrinya terbunuh, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengotori tanganmu untuk kedua kalinya demi menyadarkan Penjahat Gadungan ini."

Kagura sekilas teringat dengan kenangan buruk mereka di planet _Rakuyo_ saat dia dan kakaknya itu bertarung habis-habisan. Saat itu dia sadar kalau kesadaran Kamui masih bisa kembali, namun ini berbeda, walau sudah diluar batas bertarungnya namun jiwa Kamui belum juga kembali.

" _Saa_ , ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Dibunuh atau membunuh!", ucap Sugo kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, dia sadar baik dia ataupun Kamui mungkin ini adalah _last hit_ bagi mereka, dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu tidak mungkin bagi mereka melanjutkan pertarungan ini lebih jauh.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang ini, Kagura, Kouka, Gintoki, dan Umibozu yang sedang dirawat oleh Tsukuyo.

Setelah keheningan yang terjadi, raungan dua pejantan itu mulai menggema diwilayah _Kabuki-cho_ tersebut, Kagura mencoba berteriak, untuk menghentikan keduanya namun entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar, hingga suatu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, sebuah suara menggema diujung jalan tersebut.

" _Yamenasai_! _Anata_!" sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar sedikit membentak mengalihkan arah pandangan semua orang tak terkecuali Kamui.

Melihat Kamui yang lengah, Sougo segera melayangkan tendangannya tepat kewajah Kamui dan membuatnya melayang beberapa meter sebelum ditangkap sebuah sosok lain yang berbadan besar, sosok itu langsung menancapkan sebuah jarum suntik tepat dileher Kamui dan langsung membuat Kamui tak sadarkan diri.

" _Yare-yare_ , kau membuat ini untuk menjaga puteri kalau ada anggota kita yang mengamuk di istana. Pada akhirnya kau lah yang menggunakan ini _Dan-cho_ ", ucap sosok bernama Abuto itu menghela nafas panjang.

Semua mata langsung bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Sougo yang kehabisan tenaga kembali terjatuh berlutut. Kagura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap sumber suara pertama yang berteriak lebih halus, suara seorang wanita. Seakan tak percaya apa yang terjadi, masih dengan mulut kakunya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,

"So-soyo- _chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wanita yang ditanya membungkuk meminta maaf dan menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

" _Minna-san_ , _daijobu-ka_?"

 **-LESSON IV END-**

 **To be** **Continue**

 **Author** **Note:**

Yo, _everybody_.

Maaf jika saya telat rilis nih chapter, diluar ekspektasi bakal membuat OneShot lain, saya malah jatuh sakit, chapter ini lebih membosankan kali ya, karena isinya cuma pertarungan melawan Kamui.

Saya juga kurang ahli dalam mendeskripsikan adegan pertarungan, jadi ya maaf akhirnya cuma ini kemampuan saya.

Next chapter mungkin adalah yang terakhir dari seri ini. Mohon komentarnya dan review para pembaca, jika ada masukan buat penulisan saya bisa ditulis di komen atau PM langsung.

Well, terimakassih para pembaca yang sudah me-review sejauh ini, saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk chapter terakhir agar mampu memberikan kesan yang luar biasa bagi anda semua.

 _Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu_

~ _Justaway-Madao_


	5. The Safest Place on Earth

**LESSON V: IN THE END, THE SAFEST PLACE ON THE EARTH IS IN YOUR MOTHERS LAP**

 _Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine! It's Sorachi-sensei masterpiece_.

Hamparan luas padang bunga berwarna putih, semilir angin menyapu kelopak bunga yang beterbangan dari tangkainya. Membangunkan seorang pria yang terbaring dalam selubung kesadarannya. Bangkitlah dia dari tidurnya, mencoba mencari tahu dimanakah dia berada.

Jauh dalam pandangnya nampak seorang wanita berwarna rambut sama dengan dirinya, sadar akan siapa yang ada dihadapannya dia segera berlari kearahnya dan meneriakkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"I-Ibuuu… Tunggu aku…"

Wanita yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman manis kearahnya. Silau, entah apa yang menghalangi pandangan pria itu, dia merasa terguncang dan terbutakan oleh cahaya yang terpancarkan dari sosok wanita itu…

 **[Kediaman Yorozuya]**

 **01.00 P.M.**

Sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinganya keramaian yang tidak asing baginya, walau dia belum membuka matanya. Suara-suara tak asing mengelilingi benaknya, dia buka matanya pelan dan mendapati bahwa dia sedang berada dalam pangkuan wanita yang sangat dikenalnya lalu mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Ugrh…" gumamnya pelan, tubuhnya yang masih sedikit mati rasa dibalut rasa sakit yang luar biasa mengalihkan pandangan semua orang kearahnya.

"Ah, _ohaiyo_ Kamui. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita menyapu rambut hitam panjangnya kebelakang punggung.

"Ah, kenapa kau kesini Soyo? Aku sudah bilang kau harus tetap diistana saja, apalagi-"

 _Ptakk_ … Sepasang sumpit terbang mendarat dengan mulus tepat dikepala lelaki itu dan membuatnya menoleh kearah yang berlawanan dengan tuan putri.

"Oi, _baka-aniki._ Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana. Apa-apaan tampilanmu itu, seperti gembel aja."

Mendengar sambutan yang dilemparkan adiknya tersebut dia menatap kembali seluruh badannya, dan melempar tatapan kesemua orang yang ada disana. Umibozu, adik ipar-nya, keponakannya Souichiro lalu…

"I-Ibu?" jawabnya setengah terkejut, masih berprasangka kalau ini hanya mimpi. Tapi jika ini mimpi mengapa rasa sakit diseluruh badannya terasa nyata.

Wanita yang dipandang hanya tersenyum manis namun menahan air matanya dan menjawab, "Iya Kamui, ini ibu. Lama tak jumpa…".

" _Are_ … Hahaha… Apa aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak nak, kau benar saat ini. Ini hal yang nyata." terdengar suara Kouka masih bergetar.

Kamui yang mendengar itu, perlahan melangkah kearah ibunya dengan lututnya yang masih terasa lemah, mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ada.

"I-i-ibu, benarkah itu kau ibu?" bahkan seorang mantan preman pun tak bisa menahan aliran air matanya disaat seperti ini.

"Iya, Kamui ini ibu…" dan air mata dari mata Kouka tak tertahan lagi. Kamui segera memeluk dan jatuh dalam pangkuan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu… Aku sudah melalui banyak hal yang salah selama ibu pergi… Aku, aku…"

"Iya sayang, ibu tahu semua itu nak…" sahut Kouka menenangkan anaknya dihiasi dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku ibu… Maaf…"

Beberapa saat mereka berdua melepas rindu tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Semua orang merasakan lega yang luar biasa. Terutama Souichiro yang merasakan pamannya telah kembali dan ikut menangis dipelukan Kagura.

"Oi, China… Itu kakakmu bukan? Tak kusangka dia cengeng sepertimu juga…"

"Tch diam kau Papi! Kau juga akan menangis jika situasi ini bukan Mami tapi Mitsuba- _nee_ yang kembali kesini…"

Sougo merasakan pukulan telak, niat hati ingin menjahili istri malah dia yang jadi baper dan terdiam.

"Tapi syukurlah dengan ini, tak akan ada lagi dendam diantara keluarga kalian, setidaknya keluarga kita bisa terhindar dari ancaman makhluk buas yang satu itu." tambahnya seraya menunjuk kearah Kamui.

" _Urusai_ , ngomong-ngomong mana Gin-chan dan Tsukki… Aku belum ada melihat mereka daritadi..."

"Ah, _Danna_ sedang diluar dengan Abuto. Semua para anggota Yato membantu memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada diluar, sebelum Otose- _san_ kembali dari kediaman Megane jadi mereka harus bergegas."

"Ooooh… Baguslah, kalo tidak dia akan dibunuh sama _Baba_ nantinya" Kagura menjawab dan tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala anaknya yang tertidur dipangkuannya karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Dilain sisi, Kamui bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya dan mengusap matanya yang memerah. Kembali menatap ibunya masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ibu, bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin kau sudah tiada… Apa selama ini aku bermimpi?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu sayang, aku akan menjelaskan semua setelah itu?" saran Kouka melemparkan pandangan kearah wanita ber-rambut hitam panjang yang duduk dibelakang Kamui.

Tuan puteri yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menutup hidungnya mengisyaratkan kalau Kamui sangat berantakan.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Kamui, ini… aku membawakan baju gantimu dari istana… Mandi dulu yang bersih ya, aku ga mau melihatmu kalau kayak gini lagi." tambah sang tuan puteri memasang raut kecut.

" _Hai, Hime-sama_." dan akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum dengan ceria kembali.

 **[Kediaman Okita]**

 **10.00 P.M.**

Suasana rumah yang sangat tenang, lampu yang menyala redup menandakan bahwa anak yang berada dikediaman itu telah tidur. Kagura duduk diteras samping rumah, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan sesekali mengusap surai panjangnya yang terurai didepan dadanya. Masih mengingat betapa bahagianya dia hari ini, bisa kembali bertemu dengan ibu yang dicintainya.

 _Srakkk_ …

Suara pintu terbuka, Kagura sudah tau siapa yang akan membuka pintu itu dijam selarut ini, suaminya harus kembali ke markas Shinsengumi untuk memberikan keterangan pasca insiden di _Kabuki-cho_ siang tadi.

Memang dari segi kerugian, kerusakan ditanggung oleh Umibozu sang pemburu alien legendaris dan anak lelakinya Kamui. Tapi tetap saja jika berita itu bocor ke-publik tanpa di manipulasi, maka pihak istana akan kehilangan muka dan kepercayaan masyarakat.

Kamui saat ini juga merupakan simbol dari pahlawan dan penjaga istana. Unit Yato mantan bajak laut Harusame itu sekarang menjadi satuan militer Istana dan Bumi dari luar angkasa, sehingga berbahaya jika publik tahu kalau kehancuran _Kabuki-cho_ itu akibat lepas kendali seorang pimpinan angkatan militer istana.

" _Okaeri_ sadis…"

" _Tadaima_ , sedang apa kau disana China? Apa Souicirou sudah tidur?"

Kagura mengangguk dan menoleh kearah suaminya…

"Kau belum makan kan sejak tadi siang? Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Jadi mandi dulu sana…"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mandi dimarkas. Mungkin aku akan lebih bersyukur jika dalam 5 menit sudah ada makanan dihadapanku…" sahutnya duduk didepan meja makan dangan iris mata merah darah yang selalu terlihat mengejek istrinya tersebut.

"Tch, tunggu sebentar lah kampret…"

Sougo menatap istrinya yang berjalan menuju kearah dapur, ditatapnya dengan lekat istrinya dari atas hingga bawah. Dia mendapati walau prilakunya tetap sama ternyata memang ada perubahan yang nampak jelas dari istrinya sejak bertemu kembali dengan ibunya siang tadi, raut wajahnya lebih ceria.

" _Ne, china_ …" Kagura tidak menjawab namun menoleh kearah meja makan. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kau berbeda hari ini, apa mungkin kita suruh saja _Haha-ue_ untuk tinggal disini bersama kita?"

Kagura yang mendengar itu langsung kembali ke-meja makan membawakan segelas teh untuk suaminya, dia duduk disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak sang suami. Sougo mendekap pinggul Kagura dengan lembut.

"Kurasa lebih baik Mami di Istana, walau aku ingin mami disini menghabiskan waktu dengan Souichiro, tapi-"

Sejenak terdengar keraguan dalam kata-kata wanita bersurai _Vermillion_ itu dan menghentikan ucapannya. Sougo hanya diam, menantikan kalimat itu diakhiri oleh istrinya.

"-mungkin aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan si _Baka-aniki_ itu, walau dia lahir lebih dulu dari aku, tapi kenangan yang dia miliki dengan mami hanya kenangan buruk… Jadi, tak apa…"

Sougo membelai wajah sang istri dengan tangan kanannya. Mengarahkan wajah mereka untuk bertemu dan saling menatap.

" _Na-nani_ …" Kagura kaget dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya malu.

Sebuah ciuman hangat melekat dibibir Kagura, wajahnya tambah memanas… Sougo melepaskan ciuman itu dengan cengiran dan tertawa lepas, tak menyangka bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ibu, istrinya masih malu jika dicium olehnya.

"Kagura, _Haha-ue_ sudah kembali… Walau mungkin 'tidak lama', setidaknya kau masih bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya kan? Walau tidak tiap hari, tapi kau masih bebas mengunjungi istana bersama Souichiro."

Ya, Kouka menjelaskan siang tadi bahwa mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Kouka saat ini hanya wujud kesadaran dari Kouka puluhan tahun yang lalu, dirinya yang sekarang pun bukan seorang _mutan_ _altana_ seperti dulu. Hanya wujud sebuah raga yang lahir dari kenangan yang disimpannya dalam sebuah _pendant_.

Kouka tidak tahu kapan dia akan meninggalkan mereka kembali, tapi itu semua sudah cukup. Cukup untuk menggantikan kenangan buruk mereka di Planet _Rakuyo_ dan menggantinya dengan kenangan baru yang akan mereka habiskan diplanet bernama Bumi.

"I-iya sih… Perasaanku saat ini tercampur aduk, senang, aneh, bahagia, sedih dan lainnya. Tapi kurasa aku cukup bahagia saat ini" jawab Kagura dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang benar-benar murni dari dalam hatinya.

"Lagian acara besar istana akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, tadi _Tot-san_ (Matsudaira) juga menugaskan unitku untuk mengawal prosesi acara, lebih baik _Haha-ue_ menikmati suasana istana dan membiasakan dirinya sesegera mungkin."

Kagura mendengus, dan kembali melemparkan pertanyaan, " _Daijobu-ka_?"

"Hmmn, tenang saja. Abuto akan bersiaga tepat dibelakang kakakmu itu. Lagipula, _joishishi_ sekarang tidak sekuat dulu, saat Katsura masih mencoba menggulingkan negara ini."

Acara istana yang dimaksud adalah pesta pernikahan Kamui-Soyo yang akan dibuka untuk publik. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menikah diam-diam setahun yang lalu, dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya seperti petinggi istana, termasuk keluarga Okita karena Kagura juga sahabat baik dari Tuan Puteri.

"Kau tahu _China_ … Aku juga merasa bahagia, melihat _Haha-ue_ sangat membuatku lega. Seperti _Ane-ue_ yang kembali kepadak-" gumamnya sambil menatap luka ditelapak tangan kirinya.

 _Plakk_ , sebuah tamparan lembut menghampiri pipi Sougo.

"Kau ngomong apa? Bagaimanapun juga dia juga ibumu tau! Wajarlah kau bahagia, _boge_ …" ucap Kagura menggembungkan pipinya. Tak lama mereka berdua terdiam, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha, benar juga… Lagipula aku sudah lapar dan ini sudah lewat dari 5 menit tidak ada yang terhidang dihadapanku, _China_ …"

"Ah, iya aku lupa… Tung-"

Belum selesai Kagura berkata dan berdiri untuk kembali kedapur, kata-katanya terhenti dan tubuhnya terjatuh dalam rangkulan suaminya…

"-tu-tunggu sadis, ada apa…" jawabnya panik.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar, tapi bersiaplah… Kau tidak menghidangkan apapun kecuali dirimu dihadapanku… Aku akan memakanmu malam ini" ucap Sougo dengan senyum sadis khasnya.

"T-tunggu, le-lepaskan aku… _Ero oyaji_!" ronta Kagura malu-malu saat Sougo menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka.

"Tenang saja kita tidak memainkan _SM-play_ malam ini, aku akan ikuti apa yang kau mau malam ini sayang…"

" _Ho-hontou_?" Kagura memastikan dengan wajah terbenam didada Sougo.

"Apapun untukmu Ratu _Kabuki-cho_ …" balas Sougo tanpa ekspresi.

Kagura hanya tersenyum dan disembunyikannya dibalik dada sang suami, tangannya dengan erat menggenggam _Hakama_ Sougo. Terucap dalam hati kecilnya.

" ** _Mami, akhirnya mimpi kita jadi kenyataan… Kita semua_** ** _sudah berada diplanet Biru nan indah ini, saat papi dan aniki sudah baikan, kita telah berada disini sebagai satu keluarga_**."

 **-LESSON V END-**

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

?

 **Author Note:**

Yoooooooo, whassup!!!

Maaf sudah tertunda lama, tapi inilah akhir dari Seri " _A Family Couldn't Seperated by Distance Even Time_ ".

Maaf kalau kisah ini tidak terlalu bagus sampai akhir. Maklum, chapter 4-5 saya buat tanpa skrip awal. Jadi lumayan tidak beraturan alurnya.

Maaf kalau tidak bisa memuaskan anda sebagai pembaca, saya akan terus berusaha kedepannya.

Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin saya akan merilis Kisah Pengakhiran masa lajang Hijikata, atau Kisah Kamui dalam seri ini, dari awal dia kembali ke Soyo hingga akhirnya mereka nikah.

Ada juga yang nyarankan untuk kisah Sakamoto atau Zura (-janai, Katsura-da!) tapi saya lebih prefer ke OTP Gintsu dulu.

Makasih untuk para reviewer dan silent reader, saya sangat menghargai apresisasi dan kontribusi anda semua.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

 _~Justaway Madao_


	6. Announcement For Omake

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Hey All...

Justaway-madao here...

Untuk kisah ini saya akhiri dengan sebuah _**Special Chapter: I Have No Regret to Leave You All Behind...**_

Anda bisa cek di Karya saya yang lain karena saya membuatnya sebagai One-Shot chapter.

Semoga anda semua menikmati fanfiction Gintama buatan saya, kedepan saya akan membuatkan timeline agar anda tidak bingung dengan Gintama Universe versi saya...

Spoiler dikit, saya menambahkan 2 OC di Special Chapter tersebut, yang mungkin kedepan akan memiliki kisahnya sendiri.

So, tetep support karya saya ya... Dan juga jangan lupa untuk rate, comment and review anda.

Salam Cinta

~Justaway-Madao


End file.
